When Worlds Collide Two
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Sequel to When Worlds Collide. Characters from Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sonic, Digimon, and Winx Club meet. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, except Mew Kiba and Jeremy Crimson, which are owned by RedWolfJarred.**_

**Chapter One **

Mew Kiba looked over the streets of Tokyo as the night began. He was thinking about the events of the past, as Mew Ichigo and Mew Zakuro came over.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Mew Zakuro said as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, I was just looking at the city, thinking about stuff," Mew Kiba replied.

"My guess is you still have that gut feeling about Dr. Eggman still being out there," Mew Ichigo said as she joined them.

"That's right, Mew Ichigo. It's been two months since the Shadow Overlord incident, and the police still haven't located him. Also, there's still the matter of Deep Blue and even the possibility of a Digimon emerging." Mew Kiba replied.

"I see. Well, why don't we go home? Dinner should be ready by now." Mew Zakuro said.

"Okay," Mew Kiba said as the two raced each other. Mew Ichigo looked at the moon and sigh.

"Somehow, I have the same feeling as Mew Kiba does," Mew Ichigo said to herself as she went home.

The next morning, Jarred Roberts, who we all know as Mew Kiba, was walking in the park. It was the best place for him to calm his mind.

"I must be losing my cool. Ever since defeating Shadow Overlord, I am on my guard all the time. I almost died." Jarred said to himself.

**FLASHBACK (Two Months Ago)**

"Mew Zakuro, sis, this could be it. This is the final cut of my life." Mew Kiba said.

**PRESENT**

"However, this mysterious girl, Bloom, she saved me when I needed it," Jarred said as he continued walking.

**FLASHBACK (Two Months Ago)**

"Flame of Life," Bloom said as a ball of energy shot out and entered Mew Kiba's body, restoring him to life.

**PRESENT**

"Bloom, Guardian Fairy of Domino. I wonder if she holds the answers to the questions I have." Jarred said when suddenly, a female scream was heard and someone fell in the fountain.

"Whoa, what is this?" Jarred said as he went to the fountain and put his hand in. He pulled out a lavender-furred cat wearing a purple jacket, white pants, and high-heeled boots. She had a gem on her forehead and her hair was held in a ponytail by a red hair band.

"As much as I dislike relying on others, I'm grateful for your help," the cat said as she shook water off herself.

"Are you okay? You need some dry clothes or something?" Jarred asked.

"No, not at all. These clothes will dry up soon. However, I wonder where I am now. Kind sir, can you get me to safety?" The cat asked.

"Safety? Why is someone chasing you?" Jarred asked when a Predacyte Doberman wearing a police uniform jumped in front of them and howled.

"From that," the cat said as the two headed to a safe place where Jarred could transform into Mew Kiba without being seen by civilians. The cat saw this and was amazed.

"Wow, you have powers, like I do," the cat said with amazement.

"Really? Maybe you can help me." Mew Kiba replied as the two jumped out.

"How dare you harass an innocent and chase her without a warrant? For the future of Earth, I will be of service!" Mew Kiba said as he posed.

"Nice. If you existed in my world, I could knight you." The cat said as she got ready to fight.

The Doberman Predacyte saw this and got a nightstick ready to strike them as he jumped up, only for a purple ribbon to grab it as Mew Zakuro used her whip to restrain it.

"Hey, Kiba, glad you showed up. The police department reported someone slipping infusers into one of their K-9 units, and mutating it to cause havoc. I see you located it." Mew Zakuro said, smiling.

"Mew Zakuro. Thanks for the assist." Mew Kiba said as he got his sword ready. He charged it up and slashed at the Doberman Predacyte, defusing it and changing it back into a normal police dog.

Back at the Roberts mansion, the cat was welcomed to stay as she looked around. She accidentally bumped into Jeremy, who was walking in the halls.

"Whoa, Blaze, is that you?" Jeremy asked.

"Sir Jeremy Crimson? If you're here, then that means..." the cat said as Sonic came in.

"Blaze. Didn't expect to see you here." Sonic said as he helped the cat up.

"Well, this is like old times." The cat, known as Blaze, would say.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Zoisite is male in the uncut anime version and the Viz dub, but in the DiC dub, he was changed to a she to avoid controversy since he was Kunzite / Malachite. For WWC, we will be using the DiC version of Zoisite (which is Zoycite.)

**Chapter 2**

As Jedite was looking at the city, he was thinking about his next plan.

"Things sure has changed since Queen Beryl put me in Eternal Sleep. The Sailor Scouts are still here, and now I hear about these so-called Mew Mews roaming the city as well," Jedite said as Zoycite joined him.

"I agree. Even though Queen Beryl killed me for hurting Tuxedo Mask." Zoycite said, clenching her hand in her fist.

"So, that's why you don't like her? I was going to tell her the secret identities of Sailor Moon and her two allies Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars when she punished me for failure." Jedite said.

"Well, I should let you know when I took over, those three were joined by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus." Zoycite said.

"So, more sailor scouts crawled out of the woodworks while I was gone? Well, Zoycite, let's say we give our old enemies a not-so-nice welcome. With Queen Beryl gone, we will team up and claim our revenge on Sailor Moon." Jedite said.

In the streets of Tokyo, Jarred and Renee were walking with Serena to one of her friend's places. Blaze was with them.

"So Serena, about this friend of yours," Jarred said as they were walking.

"Oh, you mean Raye? Yeah, she should help us with whatever Blaze was doing when she wound up here." Serena replied.

"How can a normal girl help me locate the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked when the four arrived at Cherry Hill Temple.

"So, this is where she lives," Jarred said as they walked onto the steps.

"Yep. She and her grandfather work in this place." Serena said as they entered, where they were greeted by Grandpa Hino.

"Ah, I see you came by for a visit. Raye will be happy to know that one of her friends came for a visit." Grandpa Hino said as Raye came in after sweeping the floor.

"Oh, Serena. You're here, and who are your new friends?" Raye asked, unimpressed with Serena's appearance.

"Oh, this is Renee and Jarred Roberts," Serena said as Raye suddenly sensed Jarred's Mew powers.

"Serena, you brought a demon in here," Raye yelled which angered Serena.

"Hold on now. Jarred is not a demon. Where do you get off making such accusations?" Serena asked in a loud tone.

"Okay, you two, you should break it up before someone gets hurt," Jarred said when he got in between the two girls.

"Foul demon! I won't have evil forces near our temple. You must be banished," Raye yelled as she threw an ofuda scroll which stuck onto Jarred's face. Soon, his wolf ears and tail pop out as he fell to the ground onto his back, paralyzed in his current pose.

"Jarred," Renee yelled as she came to him and used her jacket to cover his head as she turned to Raye. "What is wrong with you? We came for help, and this is how you greet us," Zakuro yelled as her wolf ears and tail pop out.

"Oops. I guess with the wolf ears and tail, you're the Mews that Serena keeps talking about." Raye said, starting to feel embarrassed by her behavior.

"Wow, even after all these years, those two still bicker at each other," Jedite said, looking through the window.

"You're right. I'm glad I remember this place. I actually turned Mars' grandfather into Pox when I got a Rainbow Crystal out of him." Zoycite said.

"Pox, one of the Seven Shadows? Maybe I can do something." Jedite said, pulling out an alien device.

"What is that?" Zoycite asked.

"A gift from the benefactor who released me from my Eternal Sleep. This will allow us to bring any monsters the Negaverse used back to life." Jedite said as he activated it.

When the device scanned the area, a black orb materialized and Pox, the monster that Grandpa HIno became when Zoycite removed the indigo Rainbow Crystal from his body, was given life.

"I am alive," Pox said as he saw Jedite and Zoycite.

"Hello, Pox. Are you ready for revenge?" Zoycite said.

Meanwhile, inside Raye's room, Jarred woke up after being paralyzed from the Ofuda scroll. He got up and saw Raye bowing furiously.

"I'm so sorry. Renee and Serena explained to me everything about the Tokyo Mew Mew." Raye said.

"Okay, so what about Blaze?" Jarred asked.

"Yes, I did a fire reading about her, and it seems she is here because some powerful artifacts are spread throughout Tokyo," Raye replied.

"The Sol Emeralds," Blaze said as Raye continued.

"Seems some evil person named Eggman Nega has caused some distortion to our world and hers. Therefore, the Sol Emeralds are needed to repair the damage." Raye said.

Suddenly, Chad was heard yelling as Jarred peeked out and saw Pox.

"Uh, Raye. I think I see a real demon in the temple." he said. Raye got her Ofuda scroll and saw Pox.

"Him again? I thought we killed him when we healed Grandpa." Raye said as she got her pen.

"I better go to another room," Jarred said as he went outside Raye's bedroom, being stealthy in getting into an empty room and transforming.

"What is with your brother, Renee?" Raye asked.

"He prefers to give me privacy when I need to transform," Renee replied as the two transformed into Sailor Mars and Mew Zakuro.

As the two got out, they saw Serena and Jarred, already transformed into Sailor Moon and Mew Kiba, facing Pox.

"Hey, how did you get back to life?" Sailor Moon said in a scared pose.

"You know this freak," Mew Kiba asked, getting his sword ready.

"Of course. He is a monster that grandpa turned into when Zoycite got his rainbow crystal out. We healed him, which killed the monster in the process." Sailor Mars said.

"Well, now that the history lesson's over, it's time for revenge," Pox said as he lunged at Sailor Moon, only for Mew Kiba to punch him away.

"You dare to taint a holy place with your presence and attack girls? I am Mew Kiba, and for the future of Earth, I will be of service." Mew Kiba said as he posed.

"And I am Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice! In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon said, posing and pointing at Pox.

"Not this time," Pox yelled as he leaped at Mew Kiba, but Mew Zakuro grabbed him with her whip and threw him out through the open door.

"We're taking this fight outside," Mew Zakuro said.

"Good idea," Mew Kiba said as the four headed out where the other Mews were waiting.

"What the heck is that?!" Mew Pudding said.

"It's a Youma. It's a monster trying to steal people's energy." Sailor Mars said as she met the other Mews.

"And who are you?" Mew Mint asked.

"I am Sailor Mars, and beware my firebird," Sailor Mars said.

"You made me real angry," Pox said as he leaped at Sailor Mars.

"Mars Firebird Strike," Sailor Mars yelled, as she flung an Ofuda scroll into the air and launched her attack. The fireball hits the Ofuda scroll, and it turns into a firebird that flies towards Pox and rams into him, causing him to be paralyzed in pain.

"Time to finish him," Mew Kiba yelled as he powered up his sword and charged at the monster. He slashed at him turning Pox into moon dust.

"Good work, Mew Kiba," Sailor Moon said as Jedite appears.

"So, you Mews are worthy of fighting," Jedite said.

"And you are," Mew Kiba said, ready to strike.

"The name's Jedite, former servant of Queen Beryl. Now that I am free from Eternal Sleep, I will rule the world myself." Jedite said with an evil laugh.

"Not on my watch," Mew Kiba said as he dashed at Jedite. However, Jedite held out his hand and used dark magic to block his attack. It was like Mew Kiba's sword had hit an invisible force. It was so powerful, Mew Kiba jumped back.

"Mew Kiba, are you okay?" Sailor Mars asked as she checked on him.

"I'm okay. Just shook up that he managed to block my blade." Mew Kiba said as he stood up.

"And now, I will finish you off, Mew Kiba," Jedite said as he charged at Mew Kiba, only for a fireball to hit him.

"What the...," Jedite said as he was knocked back, as Blaze jumped in front of Mew Kiba and defended him.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Blaze said as she got ready to fight.

"Well then, I wasted enough time for now. Until next time, brats." Jedite said as he teleported into a black portal.

"So, Jedite is an old foe of yours," Mew Kiba said.

"Yeah, you could say that," Sailor Mars said as she and Sailor Moon were worried. Now that Jedite was back, he will be seeking revenge against them for events from the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaze meditated in the backyard of the Roberts mansion, clearing her mind of everything and thinking about why she was here. Sally saw her and joined in.

"You sure know how to join the crowd, Princess," Blaze said.

"Yeah. I meditate since it helps relieve the stress from dealing with Sonic." Sally replied.

Meanwhile, workers were fixing the road that was in disrepair. All of a sudden, they uncovered the red Sol Emerald hiding among the asphalt.

"Wow, what is that jewel?" A worker said as he picked it up. Suddenly, a fiery light erupted from it as the workers were shocked.

At a distant island, Dr. Eggman was watching and saw the Sol Emerald.

"So, a Sol Emerald is here? That must mean that blasted feline, Blaze, is here as well." Dr. Eggman said as his two lackeys, Orbot and Cubot, came in.

"Master, what is your bidding?" Orbot asked.

"Orbot, good timing. I need a robot to capture that Sol Emerald. If I can get them, I will harness their power for my ultimate evil." Dr. Eggman said with an evil grin.

On a pirate ship, Eggman Nega saw the Sol Emerald alongside his loyal minion, Captain Whisker.

"Arr, that there be a Sol Emerald," Whisker said.

"Aw, so that means my arch nemesis Blaze is here. I will send a robot to capture that Sol Emerald before she manages to recover it." Eggman Nega said.

As Eggman Nega sent a pirate robot to Tokyo, it saw a Buzzer, a bee robot and followed it.

In Tokyo, Jarred and Renee were hanging out when they saw the fiery light. They transformed to investigate and the other Mews joined them at the scene.

"What happened here?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"We saw some fiery light shot up in the sky and followed it. I see a wierd emerald here." Mew Kiba said as he went to pick it up, only for Blaze to grab it.

"Finally, a Sol Emerald appears. I wondered where it went." Blaze said.

"Blaze, you okay?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"Oh, my apologies. I got carried away grabbing for the Sol Emerald. Sally and I saw the light and I knew it would get his attention." Blaze said as the pirate robot landed.

"Princess Blaze, I knew we would meet again," Eggman Nega said as he appeared in his Nega Crusier.

"I hate being called princess," Blaze said as fire raged in her hands. Mew Kiba jumped up and got his sword ready.

"Eggman, I knew that sooner or later, you'd come back," Mew Kiba said when Dr. Eggman appeared behind him.

"Hey, wolf boy, are you talking about me?!" Dr. Eggman yelled as Buzzer joined him.

"Dr. Eggman, how nice to see you again," Eggman Nega said with a smirk.

"So, that feline is still causing you woe, Nega?" Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. There's two of them." Mew Mint said, getting scared.

"Doesn't matter, we can take them both," Mew Zakuro said as she got her whip ready.

"How dare you two come and cause havoc on the roads? For the future of Earth, we will be of service!" Mew Kiba said with his battle pose.

"So, you're game? Nega, let's get that wolf boy and his friends." Dr. Eggman said.

"I was looking for a way to kill time, so why not," Eggman Nega said, smirking as his pirate robot jumped at Mew Kiba as he blocked with his sword.

"Nice move, but I won't let some swashbuckling pirate best me in a swordfight," Mew Kiba said as he kicked it off him.

"Yeah, you said it, bro," Mew Zakuro said as she used her ribbon to whip the Buzz Bombers that the bigger Bee was spawning.

"Well, I guess the wolf girl is good at stopping my Queen Buzzer, but it will make more Buzz Bomber minions, and soon, you won't be able to keep up with production," Dr. Eggman said.

"A robot making other robots? Now that is genius." Eggman Nega said as the pirate robot and Mew Kiba kept fighting.

"Kiba, here's an assist," Mew Mint yelled as she summoned her bow and fired an arrow into the robot's knee. It tripped as it could not move.

"Thanks, Mint. Now to finish it." Mew Kiba said as he got his sword ready and jumped at it.

"You think," Eggman Nega said as the pirate robot grabbed Mew Kiba, making him drop his sword.

"What the heck?" Mew Kiba said as he felt the arm crushing him

"You may have damaged my robot's leg, but his arms are still functional. I guess you had no idea how to fight a humanoid robot." Eggman Nega said as he laughed, but the laughing stopped as he saw a red streak cut the arm off. Jeremy Crimson was helping Mew Kiba out.

"Thanks, Jeremy," Mew Kiba said.

"No worries. Just remember that robots are not like Predacytes. Even if you and the other Mews knock one limb off, the others will still be active." Jeremy said as he pointed his katana at the robot.

Sonic soon sped in and used his homing attacks to knock out the Buzz Bombers alongside Mew Zakuro. With the Mega Buzzer open, Tails came in and threw a dummy ring bomb into it, causing it to explode.

"What?! Impossible!" Dr. Eggman said with a growl.

"I can see we won't be winning, my friend. May I suggest we retreat?" Eggman Nega said, showing as much concern as his counterpart.

"I agree. We're out of here." Eggman said as the two escaped, just as Mew Kiba got his sword and joined Jeremy in a dash and sliced through the pirate robot. The two sliced in an X-pattern, causing it to explode.

"Now that is teamwork," Mew Kiba said as the other Mews agreed.

Back at the lab, Eggman was building another robot.

"So, Mew Kiba, you continue to be a pain. I expected that much. Ever since we first met, you have proven to be as worthy an enemy as Sonic. But you won't be lucky. Someday, I will crush you." Eggman said to himself.

In Cafe Mew Mew, the first Sol Emerald was put in a secure container.

"Elliot, thank you for helping me protect the Sol Emerald," Blaze said, smiling.

"You're welcome. I am always willing to help an ally of my Mew Mews." Elliot said, giving her a slight smile.


End file.
